1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to an image forming apparatus, an information processing method, and an image forming system.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a function is added as a functional extension of an image forming apparatus (e.g., MFP: multifunction peripheral), it may be preferable to arrange that the added function is usable as a Web service. To this end, there may be a need to create a WSDL (Web Services Description Language) for the newly added function and to provide an I/F (i.e., interface) to clients through the created WSDL. In such a case, there may be a need for a client to perform the following steps: 1) finding a WSDL corresponding to the new function; 2) creating client-side codes corresponding to the I/F embedded in the WSDL; and 3) coping with the actions defined in the new Web service. With regard to each of these steps, proposals have been made as described below.
With respect to the first step of “finding a WSDL corresponding to the new function”, an external server for managing the WSDL may be provided, and the WSDL may be registered in this server in advance. This external server may be implemented by use of a conventional technology referred to as UDDI (Universal Description, Discovery, and Integration). Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-055983 discloses a method that solves a query by providing a separate service management apparatus.
With respect to the second step of “creating client-side codes corresponding to the I/F embedded in the WSDL”, various methods have been disclosed. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-272317 discloses a client that dynamically copes with a change made to the I/F on the server side. In this arrangement, the client detects an error upon accessing an I/F that has been changed, and executes an error circumventing program if the detected error is caused by a change made to the I/F. Further, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-055983 discloses providing an intermediary apparatus for managing Web services. A service provider registers in this intermediary apparatus in advance. A user then accesses the intermediary apparatus which absorbs a difference in the I/F from that of the provider.
With respect to the third step of “coping with the actions defined in the new Web service”, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-072910 discloses registering a scenario in an external server in advance wherein this scenario defines actions for using a Web service. When using the Web service, the scenario is obtained from the server to access the Web service.
In the technology disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-055983, there is a need for an external apparatus for managing a WSDL. In order to use a new function as a Web service, a client needs to obtain the WSDL from such an external apparatus. In the technology disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-272317, there is a need to provide embedded programs for error detection and error circumvention. Further, code compilation is necessary when preparation is made on the client side. In the technology disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-072910, there is a need to provide an external server in advance, in which scenarios need to be registered.
Accordingly, it may be preferable to provide an image forming apparatus, an information processing method, and an image forming system that can dynamically extend a Web service function through the use of a unified I/F.